


Let's Grow Old Together

by AvatheBulldog, KalinaEverdeen



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FiZo, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Ridgephos - Freeform, Rythna - Freeform, Sjips - Freeform, SoTotallyLittleWood - Freeform, hatsome, hybridnilesy, parvill - Freeform, smornby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatheBulldog/pseuds/AvatheBulldog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinaEverdeen/pseuds/KalinaEverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chain of events causing worlds to collide and lovers to flourish, Hope you all enjoy watching this world spin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lomadia, I'm Immortal

"Lyndon. Lyndon I have to tell you something very important and you can't tell anyone, not even that cute tabby across the way, okay?" The black cat stared at him with a look of pure boredom. He continued anyway, "Lyndon, I think I'm immortal."

"What was that?" The blonde walked in, the groceries swinging from both her long arms. "Nilesy, are you talking to the cat again?"

"No..." the long haired man replied sheepishly, not meeting his friend's eyes. "Nilesy don't lie to me. Where you talking to the cat again?"

"Yes..." Lomadia sighed and put down the groceries on the counter and turned to face him. "Nilesy this isn't healthy, I think you need a therapist." "I do not need a therapist I'm perfectly normal! Sort of..." The woman shook her head and began putting away the food.

"So, what was so important that you had to tell Lyndon?" she asked as Nilesy began to help her with the chores. "Oh just a realization I had. Would require a very long chat to explain." "Well I have about five more bags to bring in so get talking." Nilesy grabbed a loaf of bread and began explaining.

"Lomadia, I think I'm immortal." Very slowly, the blonde put down the pickles and turned to face her roommate.

"What?" "I think I'm immortal." The blonde stood there speechless for a few seconds before replying.

"Explain." He continued to put away the food while she stood there staring at him. "Well, you know how when we reach eighteen we stop aging until we find our soulmate right?" "Ya..." "Well I'm an asexual homoromantic meaning, I don't feel sexual attraction. Meaning, I don't have a soulmate. Meaning, I can't grow old. Meaning, I'm immortal." She stared at the jar of peanut butter in her hands as she processed this discovery.

"'Kay..." "Cool right?" "...Sure..." they continued to put stuff away in silence.

"Hey Lom?" "What is it now?" "I may have tried to rewire the toaster while you were gone." Lomadia face-palmed. "And why did you do that exactly?"

"Umm..." "You didn't have a reason did you?" "No..." she closed the cupboard and turned to him looking stern.

"You know, just because you're immortal does not mean I can't beat your ass into oblivion." "Sorry..." They heard a bing and Lomadia picked up her phone and began typing.

"Whacha doooin?" He whined trying to look over her shoulder. She batted him away. "Just Panda, he wants to meet up to discuss some new volunteers at the shelter."

"Panda?" "Ya Panda, his real name's John but he wears a panda hat all the time so everyone calls him Panda." "Ok then." "Ya, he's a cool bloke, good with the dogs." She continued typing. They finished with the groceries and she grabbed her keys of the counter.

"Well, I'm meeting Panda at the coffee shop down the road. Don't blow up anything while I'm gone."

"Can I come?" "What?" she turned to look back at him. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do, I'll probably just end up talking to Lyndon again anyway." "Fine, fine you can come, hurry up ya git." The man grinned and quickly grabbed his wallet from the table before pulling on some proper shoes.

"So how's Xephos doing with his quest for a soulmate?" She snorted as he climbed into the car after her. "He's as hopeless as ever, seriously he's a bit obsessed." Nilesy laughed at this as they continued their usual banter, laughing at the gossip of their friends.

Arriving at the coffee shop, they stepped inside and were immediately greeted with the smell of caffeine. Inhaling the wonderful scent, Nilesy and Lomadia made their way to a corner booth where a man with glasses and a panda hat sat, sipping on a steaming cup casually. He looked up when he saw the woman and smiled.

"Ah Lom, good to see you." She nodded in greeting. "This is Nilesy my roommate. He would probably blow up the apartment if I didn't bring him along so here ya go." The man smiled and extended a hand.

"John Cochrane, call me Panda. Pleasure to meet you." "Nilesy MacKay. Same to you." He grinned and turned to the blonde. "Hey Lom, go get us a coffee will ya? You know my order." She rolled her eyes. "You're a sugar junkie, but fine. Socialize why don't you?" She walked off to the counter leaving the two men in the booth.

"So um... Do you like animals?" Panda started off awkwardly. Nilesy grinned. "Ya! To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if my cat was my soulmate." Panda snorted before replying "You don't have one then?" Nilesy shook his head "Nope, I'm asexual so I'm pretty sure I'm immortal." The brunet's eyes widened.

"Wait.. You're asexual to?!" He grinned at the confused cat-lover. "Oh this is brilliant I thought I was alone!" Something clicked in Nilesy's mind and his blue eyes widened in realization, "Oh my god!"

"What are you two 'godding' about?" Lomadia huffed as she reappeared with their coffees. They turned to her overly excited.

"Lom we're both immortal! Isn't this fantastic!" They both grinned widely at the confused woman.

"Why are all my friends so weird?" she sighed and plopped down in the seat next to them, sipping her coffee. Nilesy shrugged and began chatting avidly with Panda as she rolled her eyes.

That would be the start of a chain of events that would effect almost everyone in their small group. They just didn't know it yet.


	2. Have a Cupcake

"You know Lyndon it's gunna be so adorable when Lom finally gets her soulmate, I'll throw a party and help with weddings and dresses and food and... I'll be there when they move in together and when they... Start... Aging and.... Oh my god Lyndon." The black haired man sunk to the floor against the wall, looking down at his feet. His cat stared at him curiously. 

"Lyndon I'm... I'm going to outlive her... I'm going to outlive everyone... Oh my god Lyndon, they're all going to die..." Tears began to build up in his eyes as he realized what immortality meant. "I need to talk to someone, sorry Lyndon you don't really count but... I need to talk to Panda." Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number he'd gotten four days ago. 

"Hello? Nilesy?" He had picked up.

"Panda I... I need you to come over... Like, now." 

"I'll be there in a minute hang in there man." And then the phone beeped shut.

A few minutes later he heard a click as the door opened. Looking over, Panda was stood there holding a plastic box.

"You had the realization huh?" He walked over and sat beside him, the box laying next to him as he stared at the black haired man concerned. 

"Ya... Ya I did..." He was pulled into a hug as tears continued to fall slowly down his cheeks.

"Shh it's okay..." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, his glasses falling down his nose. They stayed like that for awhile, sitting against the wall of the living room in comfortable silence.

"Do you want a cupcake?" 

Nilesy gave a small smile and nodded. Panda opened the box and took out two blue frosted pastries. They ate them quietly, relishing the silence.

"You okay?" The brunet stared at him, wondering if he had gotten over the initial shock.

"I think so..." "Just remember you'll always have me alright? I'm not leaving any time soon."

Slowly, they ate their way through the cupcakes as they sat in each other's warmth. The door clicked.

"Hey Nilesy, I'm back from the meeting, I-" The blonde stopped as she saw Panda.

"Why are you guys eating cupcakes on the floor?" She said, bewildered.

"It's a long story." Panda explained. Letting out an exaggerated huff, the blonde walked into her room muttering "My life is way too complicated for this shit."

Nilesy chuckled "There's my Lomadia." The blonde poked her head out again.

"Heeey, can I have a cupcake?" Panda laughed and held out the box. "Help yourself." She grinned and retreated back to her bedroom, cupcake in hand. 

 

The black haired man hurried out of the house, a few days after what had been dubbed 'The Cupcake Incident', with a hurried goodbye to Lomadia. He chose to ignore her question of where he was going.

He got on a bus into town and walked quickly to the meeting point on the town bridge, waving enthusiastically to his waiting friend. "Hey, Zylus!" He beamed.

"Hey Nileshy." The Dutch man grinned, "My other friend will be here in a minute. I think that you'll really get along." The Scott grinned and nodded before his eyes lightened upon Panda. He called out enthusiastically.

"Panda! Hey, Panda, over here!" The man turned and his face split into a smile and he walked over.

"Hey, Nilesy. Hey Zylus." The three men both seemed to realize something at the same time, their expressions changing to comprehension.

"You two... Know each other already?" Zylus said, pointing from one man to the other.

They exchanged a look and a smile, "Ya. I'm assuming that this is the friend that I'll really get along with?" 

"Ya..."

"Come on, let's go get coffee or something." Panda laughed and led the two to a coffee shop.

In said coffee shop, they sat in a booth, Panda seated beside Nilesy and Zylus opposite. "So, any luck finding your soulmate, Zylus?" Panda asked, eliciting a sigh from Zylus.

"No..." The Dutch man had only had one soulmate in his near hundred year life but they had tragically passed away ten years after meeting Zylus. "What about you two?"

"We're immortal." They both said before looking at each other with matching grins, "Jinx! Jinx again! Jinx again again! Jinx again again again! Jinx ag-"

"Oh my god, you two, stop!" Zylus laughed slightly, "But seriously, you two are immortal?!"

"Ya!" Nilesy then proceeded to explain the whole thing with the occasional input from Panda. "So basically, that means that we can't age so could live forever."

"Woah..." Zylus mumbled, trying to digest the information that two of his best friend were going to live forever.

"You okay, dude? You look a bit shocked." Panda smiled as he sipped his coffee, the drinks having arrived during the kinda lengthy explanation.

Zylus shook himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah, I guess it's just a bit to take in."

"Ya, don't worry about it." Panda reached across and patted his shoulder.

"Just take deep breaths-" Nilesy patted his other shoulder.

"Have a drink of your coffee-" Panda handed him his hot beverage, patting his hand in the process. 

"And think about how awesome it is that the best people you know can stay on this world and bring joy to everyone forever!" Nilesy and Panda beamed at Zylus who couldn't help but to laugh at the two grinning men.

"Oh my god, you two should just move in together already."

Panda and Nilesy looked at each other, looked at Zylus and then back at each other. "Should we-"

"Yes. Yes we should." Nilesy said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Panda said.

"I have no idea."

"Wait, are you guysh actually... I- You know I was joking, right?" Zylus said, bewildered by the fact that they were actually going to move in together. The other two men ignored him and started to discuss moving in together, leaving Zylus to question why he was friends with the two, much in the same way that Lomadia had just a week previous.


	3. You Can't Just-

The door handle rattled for a moment before said door was pushed open. The blonde woman walked in and stopped short, her hand frozen mid closing the door. "Nilesy..? What's all this..?" 

A door at the end of the hall flew open and Nilesy poked his head out, beaming with his glasses askew, "Great, you can come help us Lom!"

"Help you-? Nilesy, what are you-" She cut herself off as Panda came to stand beside Nilesy in the hallway. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..."

Nilesy grinned slightly sheepishly, "Panda's moving in!"

"And you didn't think to, ya know... Tell me?" Lomadia groaned, finally closing the door.

The two men exchanged looks, "I, uh, forgot?" She facepalmed, "Come on Lom, you don't mind!"

She shook her head in exasperation, "This is my house, Nilesy. I'm the one with the deed to this place. You can't just-" She gestured to the boxes.

"Pretty please?" She raised an eyebrow pointedly, "With a cherry on top?"

"Didn't you meet like, a less then a month ago?" She said pointedly.

"Ya but it'll be fiiine, Panda's staying in my room we wont bother you, please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes again and she sighed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you begin to hate each other."

"Yay thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Nilesy squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Theres no way I'm helping though, I got shit to do mate so bugger off."

"That's fine, that's fine, we'll cook dinner tonight k?"

"You mean Panda will cook dinner, I don't trust you with any type of heated surface."

"Good point, well Panda will cook dinner."

"I didn't agree to this!" The brunet piped up.

"Well I didn't agree to you moving in so tough shit." Panda groaned but headed back into Nilesy's room in defeat.

"Well I actually have work to do so get your lazy ass back in that room and help Panda." The blonde huffed and retreated back into her room to finally get started on those emails.

 

"So umm, we didn't think this through did we?" Panda and Nilesy were sitting on the bed in their now very cramped room.

"No we did not." Panda sighed, staring at the bed sheets.

"Well you're not sleeping on the couch."

"Well you aren't either."

"What do we do then?" They stared at each other for a few seconds before coming to a silent agreement.

"Can we-?"

"Yes we can."

"Only if your okay with it."

"As long as you're cool."

"Okay well, let's get this over with shall we?" The 2 men stared at each other for a few seconds before resigning to their fates. They began to strip down, careful not to make the situation too awkward. Clumsily, they got into bed wearing just their under-shirts and boxers. They stared at the ceiling awkwardly, their sides brushing together every time they moved. The gentle sound of rain began to patter on the windowsill.

"So um... I hope you closed the window cus we'll get drenched otherwise." Nilesy added, glancing over at the brunet.

"Shit." The man mumbled, clambering out of bed to close the window. Nilesy yawned as Panda stretched the latch down, making sure none of the precious papers on his desk had been drenched. Satisfied, he glanced over at the bed to find Nilesy sound asleep, mouth slightly open as small noises escaped him. Panda sighed and clambered back into bed only to feel his friend cuddle closer. Panda stiffened as he felt arms being draped around him. Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?

Awkwardly, he tried to relax into it only for his head to snap back up when he heard the creak of the door.

"I called it!" The blonde whispered grinning at her roommates.

"Shut up Lomadia, I'm still awake."

"Whatever, I still called it." Panda sighed as he heard the woman chuckle as she closed the door once again. He was never gunna hear the end of this.

 

Lomadia stalked quietly back to her room still chuckling. Flopping into her bed, she picked up her phone and began to check her messages.

Love Struck Astrotnomist- Lomadia. Lomadia I need to talk to you.

Owl Lady- It's midnight Xeph what the hell do you want.

Love Struck Astrotnomist- Lomadia I'm falling.

Owl Lady- Try not to land on your face.

Love Struck Astrotnomist- No no I mean like in love

Owl Lady- Finally, did you find whoever you've been searching for?

Love Struck Astrotnomist- I think so Lom

Owl Lady- Good, you can stop annoying me now.

Owl Lady- Wait a second, how did you figure this out at Midnight?

Love Struck Astrotnomist- ......

Owl Lady- I swear to god if you met him at a pub

Owl Lady- Xeph, are you drunk?

Love Struck Astrotnomist- no...

Owl Lady- Goddamit Xephos I don't need to deal with this crap, call me back in the morning.

Sighing, the blonde placed her phone back on her bedside cabinet. Turning over, she began to drift into blissful sleep. She would deal with it in the morning.


	4. Bit Obsessed. Just a Bit.

"Okay. Let me get this straight, you kissed some handsome bloke at a pub, got his number, and now you're in love?" Lomadia furrowed her brow as the blue eyed man nodded enthusiastically.

"You don't understand Lom! He's perfect!"

"You haven't even known him for 24 hours."

"Ya but, I got a good feeling about this one." Lomadia sighed and stirred at her coffee exasperatedly.

"Xeph, I think you're a bit obsessed. Just a bit."

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I'm not!" He flayed his arms to prove his point, almost knocking over his coffee in the process.

"Alright, alright fine, I'll bite. What's his name?" She took a sip of her coffee as the dark haired man grinned.

"Ridge. His name is Ridge Dog, and he's super tall and ginger and has this adorable gap between his teeth and freckles all over him and he's just absolutely fantastic."

Lom sighed. "Isn't Dog that super old family that lives in the mansion on the hill?" she questioned. He grinned and nodded. She put down her coffee in resignation.

"Look Xeph, I'm sure he's wonderful but that bloke is way out of your league. You work in Burger King, remember? You can barely afford rent!" Xeph rolled his eyes.

"I am this close to getting into that astrology conference Lom, this close."

"Ya, ya, but that doesn't change the fact this dude probably just wanted some cute little pretty boy that he could flash in front of his family like a trophy."

"Way to encourage me Lom."

"I'm just telling it like it is." She stood up and threw her empty cup into the bin as she walked towards the exit. "I got work to do, see ya later Xeph. And Toby, try a little less creamer next time." She smiled at the brunet wiping the counter. He just rolled his eyes and continued wiping. Sighing, Xeph followed suit and headed back to his crappy apartment.

"Hey Xephos." The astrologist jumped, almost dropping his keys. There he stood, the sun making him almost glow to the already smitten man.

"R- Ridge! I wasn't expecting you, I didn't even know that you knew where I lived!" The man stumbled slightly on his words in his excitement at seeing Ridge.

The taller man chuckled, "You told me last night."

Xephos tried to summon this memory but brought up nothing. With a start he suddenly realized that he should invite him in. After a moment of fumbling the key in the lock, he shoved the door open, "Come in! Sorry, uh... It's kinda a mess..."

Ridge watched with an amused smile as Xephos hurried around the apartment, shoving odd clothing items in a basket and chucking some odd wrappers in the bin. "Do you want a drink?" Xeph called from what was presumably the kitchen.

"Please." Ridge called back, making himself at home on the sofa. After a minute or two, Xephos came back into the room, holding two mugs.

"Here." he said, passing one to Ridge an then sitting himself, letting out a breath. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"No, no." Ridge smiled, "It's my fault- I couldn't keep myself away from someone as amazing as you." The astrologist's face glowed red and Ridge chuckled again, enjoying the effect he could have on the man.

"Y-You're the gorgeous one, n-not me." He stuttered, blushing furiously as he stared at his hands. Ridge laughed again "Aw, you're adorable Xeph." He took a sip from his mug. Xeph bit his lip nervously, staring down into his cup as he watched the soda fizzle.

"D-Do you maybe wanna g-go out ag-gain somet-time?" He murmured, glancing up hopefully at the ginger. Ridge grinned "Of course Xephy! Thought you'd never ask." Xephos blinked. "R-Really?" "Yes really, how about Wednesday? Is 6 alright?" Xeph grinned.

"I get out round 5 so ya, 6 is great!" "Fantastic, well um I'm meeting with a friend in a bit so, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, standing up. Xeph followed, still slightly entranced in those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Bye then Xephy." The astrologist's eyes widened as he felt Ridge's lips against his cheek. He felt like he was melting inside, a good melting.

"B-Bye Ridge.." He murmured, blushing furiously as the man walked out. Sinking onto his couch, he picked up his soda again and began to type onto his phone.

Love Struck Astrotnomist- Lom I'm definitely in love

Owl Lady- Good for you

Owl Lady- Also, did Dew change your name to that cus its an astrologist not a astrotnomist

Love Struck Astrotnomist- Oh ya, he did

Love Struck Astrologist- There, fixed it.

Owl Lady- Good, now leave me alone I have work.

Love Struck Astrologist- Wow, such a great friend. Bye then.

Xeph put down his phone and sighed. He was falling again, but hopefully this time it was real.

 

"Hey Ridge, I need some money." Bebop said, casually sat on Ridge's bed whilst he got ready.

"Mhmm. What for?" The tall man replied, shooting a quick glance at his best friend.

Bebop smiled excitedly, "I have this really cool idea for a new prosthetic leg! I think it'll be a lot better than this old thing." He patted his 'leg', making a slightly hollow sound.

Ridge let himself smile slightly too, sorting out his ginger curls in the mirror, "I'll look forward to seeing it. How much will you need?"

"£800." Ridge nodded, the amount not bothering the rich man in the slightest. "Thanks a bunch, Ridge."

"Pleasure's all mine, my friend."

Bebop leaned back slightly, "So, where are you off to on this fine Wednesday evening that requires you spending ten minutes on your hair?" 

Ridge shrugged slightly, acting as if it didn't matter but Bebop could see that his cheeks were tinted red, a small sign of emotion that the man would usually hide. "Just going on a date with this cute guy I met the other night."

"Aww! What's his name?" Bebop asked, assuming the role of the curious friend.

"Xephos." Ridge smiled slightly just saying it.

"Well I haven't seen you this excited about a date in years so go enjoy yourself!" Bebop grinned, glad that his friend seemed genuinely happy. Hopefully this 'Xephos' would stick around...


	5. Let's Grab A Drink

The two men exited the restaurant, giggling like teenagers and leaning against each other. They slowly calmed down, breathing deeply and struggling not to laugh again.

"H- How much do I owe you?" Xephos asked, regaining his composure. The taller man waved him off.

"Nothing."

"But you paid last time!" Xeph protested, shoving his hand in his pocket to search for some cash.

The ginger man took his hand, holding it between his own, "It's fine, Xephy."

"But Ridge... It was really expensive..."

"That doesn't matter. I could buy you the world, I have enough money. And if that's what you want then that's what I'll do." He smiled down at him, lifting his hand and kissing it.

"God, I love you, Ridge." Xeph mumbled and the other man smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, Xephy. I love you too."

 

"So, how many dates have you two been on exactly?" The ginger man inquired, staring up at the two. Ridge thought for a moment, arm wrapped around Xeph's shoulders.

"I think about five or six? Like, outside dates. Visits don't count." Xeph nodded and smiled up at the taller man. A shout was heard and the trio turned to look at the man walking towards them.

"Ah, Bebop! Good to see you!" Ridge exclaimed breaking off from Xeph to clap the man on the back. He grinned.

"You too man. Oh, and thanks for the loan by the way, I finally managed to finish moulding this baby!" The brunet exclaimed, lifting up his pant leg to show off the metal synthetic attached to his body. Ridge coo'd as he inspected the carefully moulded and painted piece of metal, Xephos and Honeydew standing awkwardly by the side. Ridge stood up an grinned at the two. "This is Bebop Vox, he's been my friend for ages. Bebop this is my partner, Xephos, and his friend, Honeydew."

"Good to finally meet you! I think Ridge has mentioned you a couple times..." Bebop smirked and nudged Ridge's arm. He turned slightly pink "Oh shut up."

"Well I think I'll leave you two to your date, wanna get a drink Bebop?" Honeydew motioned to a pub down the road. "I know the bartender so it should be a good deal."

Bebop grinned "That sounds great! Just finished work so I got plenty of time." Honeydew waved at the other two men and they set off.

"Your good ale Mints, I need some info." The ginger man grinned at the blonde behind the counter. She nodded and handed him the tankards.

 

A couple drinks later, the mechanic was giggling and swaying on the spot. Dew was still going strong, his tolerance greatly outweighing the other man's.

"So Bebop, you said you and Ridge had been mates for ages, how long exactly is that?" The short man inquired as he handed him another glass. Bebop giggled.

"Oooh ages mate! Fuckin' centuries, we go back to the medieval times!" Honeydew sat for a moment, puzzled.

"How have you both lived that long?" The shorter man mused, half talking to himself.

Bebop smiled and leaned in, gesturing for Honeydew to do the same, "Welllllll, I'm immortal but Ridge..." He grinned, "Ridge has a secret!"

"A secret?" Honeydew asked, his heart starting to hammer as worry pitted itself in his stomach.

"You can't tell aaannnyyyy one." He jabbed his chest with his index finger, "Anyone."

"Of course not." Honeydew said quickly.

"Ridge-" He giggled slightly,"-kills all his soulmates!"

The ginger man stared in shock for a moment, "He- he kills them... Bebop, how long does it take for him to kill them?"

"Ooooo, as soon as he finds out he'll start plotting!" Honeydew stood up suddenly, shoving his chair back and beelining for the door.

"I'll pay later Mints. I gotta go." He called as he left, leaving a very confused Bebop sat at the table.

 

Panting, the ginger quickly hailed a taxi as he tried to catch his breath. He had to warn him! Xeph could be in mortal danger even if he wasn't Ridge's soulmate! The taxi pulled up in front of him and the construction manager quickly told the driver where he was headed. The car zoomed off and before he knew it, he was panting outside of Xeph's apartment door. Hearing some noise from inside, Dew sighed. He wasn't to late. 

Pushing open the door, the ginger man stepped inside. Xeph turned to face the newcomer, grin plastered on his face."Look Xeph I need to tell-" 

"Oh my gosh, Dew you won't believe it!!" The man squealed rushing over to his friend with barely contained excitement. 

Honeydew stared at him confused. "What?"

"Oh, Dew it's wonderful, I got a grey hair!"


End file.
